The present invention relates to devices pertaining to hooves of animals such as horses.
It is well known that conventional horseshoes suffer from serious drawbacks. Thus conventional horseshoes are in the form of metal bars nailed to the hoof, creating a number of problems both with respect to undesirable transmission of shock to the hoof as well as with respect to incapability of the conventional horseshoe to respond to the growth of the hoof and to deformation of the hoof during impact with the ground. The nails which are used conventionally to fasten the shoe to the hoof create cracks and fissures in the hoof, and such cracks and fissures very often given rise to undesirable infection. Moreover, the precise behavior of the hoof during travelling of the animal, particularly the impact forces encountered by the hoof, are not known in detail.
Furthermore, when an animal such as a horse develops a fault, the detection of such a problem cannot at the present time be carried out at a stage of the development of the problem early enough to prevent serious measures from being taken.